


I’ll Protect You From the Thunder

by DimecallSmothied



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Convenient thunder is convenient, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One-Shots, This is literally just to be cute, This ship needs more love, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimecallSmothied/pseuds/DimecallSmothied
Summary: Fluffy One-shot!-Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth: Ryan walks into an empty Achievement Hunter office on a rainy day. Chad has never told anyone of his fear of Thunder.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Chad James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I’ll Protect You From the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love. I also have this posted over on Wattpad (I think I have the only Chadwood fic on there???) at Kyquizix :)

It had been raining all day. Not that that was a bad thing. Ryan liked the rain, and they never seemed to have enough of it in Texas, so when he heard the thunder rolling in, he smiled to himself, grabbed a Diet Coke, and headed back to the work room.

Ryan walked into the quiet Achievement Hunter office. Most people were either in the break room, in the support room, or on Off Topic. Either way, Ryan was the only one in the office.

Ryan sat down at his desk when another clash of thunder hit. Ryan happily took a sip of his soda, when he heard a small, almost whimper like noise. He turned and looked around. No one was there. Ryan shrugged it off.

Another strike of thunder and a small cry could be heard from somewhere in the office. This second noise was much louder, and Ryan was sure someone was here. Either that or someone was playing a trick on him.

As he got up to look around, he thought of who it could be. Alfredo, Gavin, maybe Geoff? Ryan had had a few guesses before he finally found the source of the sobs. Another strike, and under Alfredo’s desk was another frightened cry.

Ryan was not expecting to see this person here for a number of reasons, and yet here he was. “Chad?” Ryan asked confused. Chad looked up at Ryan, seemingly on the verge of tears. “Oh Ryan!” He said, trying to dry his eyes. “Jeremy said he needed help with his computer, so I thought I would stop by and help out.” He got up from under the desk and stood up. “All done!” He said making a motion to dust off his hands.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Chad. “That’s Alfredo’s desk.” He corrected him. Chad’s eyes got wide as he quickly came up with an excuse. “I said Alfredo, didn’t I? That’s what I meant to say. Who did I say before Jack?” Ryan’s expression grew from condescending to confused. “No you said Jere-“

The loudest of the thunder had hit them and Chad immediately began to hug onto Ryan. Ryan was a bit surprised at this, but hugged him back. Chad was kind of adorable when he was scared.

“So what are you really doing in the AH office?” Ryan asked him. Chad looked down and wouldn’t make eye contact with Ryan. “I came into your office to ask for some extra weapons for RT Life, but no one was in here, and the lightning began striking, and the thunder was loud and-“  
“Chad are you scared of thunder?” Ryan asked.

Chad froze and was silent for a moment, when Chad nodded his head slowly. Ryan stopped hugging him and picked him up. “Wa-Wait! Ryan, where are you taking me!?”  
“To the couch. We’re going to watch videos and cuddle to help you forget about the storm.” Ryan put Chad down on the couch and walked to a closet to get a blanket. 

The blanket wasn’t too old, and hadn’t collected a lot of dust. It was big and black with the Achievement Hunter logo on it. Chad wrapped himself up in it, and they two curled up on the couch. Thunder struck once again, and a small whimper came from Chad. “Shh.” Ryan said comfortingly. “It’s okay. I’ll protect you from the thunder.” And kissed Chads forehead.

Off Topic ended and Michael, Gavin, Jack, Trevor, and Jeremy came in to see what Geoff and Alfredo were staring at. The Seven stared down at Ryan and Chad sitting on the couch, wrapped in the AH blanket, hugging and cuddling each other in their sleep, Ryan’s phone had fallen on the floor.”

“Well-“ Michael began. Gavin came up and took a picture. He tried to run away, but tripped over nothing, and fell. Everyone started laughing. “Wow. Such irony.” Michael smiled, as he glanced back at the sleeping couple.


End file.
